The present invention pertains to reclining chairs and, more particularly, to a chair wherein the seat and chair back recline in unison.
Reclining chairs are generally considered to be more comfortable than non-reclining seating, especially when one will be sitting for a lengthy period of time. For this reason, such chairs enjoy substantial popularity in both residential and public or commercial settings. Existing reclining chairs suffer however, in that they are often comparatively expensive, so as to make them unacceptable for use in a conference center or auditorium where a large seating capacity is required. In addition, the mechanisms of such chairs tend to be rather bulky, causing the chairs in which they are incorporated to be awkward, especially for people of short stature, and aesthetically unpleasing. This size problem is compounded by the inability to stack existing reclining chairs atop one another or to fold them for compact storage when the chairs are not in use. Finally, in most existing reclining chairs of the type wherein both the seat and the chair back recline, the tilting of the seat is excessive relative to the tilting of the chair back, whereby the chair is not ergonomically correct.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel reclining chair which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. Specifically, it is a primary object to provide a reclining chair which is comparatively inexpensive and is ergonomically correct.
It is yet another object to provide such a chair wherein the reclining mechanism is compact, whereby the chair may be configured in such manner as to be comfortably usable by people of short statute and to be aesthetically pleasing.